


moonlight love

by dagger_rose28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagger_rose28/pseuds/dagger_rose28
Summary: Louis has strict religious parents so him and Lottie come up with a plan for Louis' boyfriend Harry, to spend the night.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 12





	moonlight love

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen this idea many times and finally decided to do it.  
> I hope you enjoy : )

"Please Lottie?! He's just two years older than you, mum won't mind. Dad will be a little hesitant at first but he'll give in. Please Lots just do this for me", Louis begs his younger sister. She seems to consider it for a moment before nodding "fine, but you owe me a new makeup brush set!". Louis rolls his eyes but nods "you've got yourself a deal my dear sister" he chuckles and runs out of her room and into his own to tidy it all up ready for the night. 

See Louis' parents are strict Christians and so the thought of their son being gay seems impossible to them. He's been in a relationship with Harry for a year now, since they were 17 and on Harry's 18th birthday they said their first I love you's. He really wanted to have Harry spend the night but his parents didn't know him as one of his close friends so it would seem dodgy to just randomly have him over. It would also help them to start liking Harry and maybe be more willing to accept him and Louis being in a relationship. So he thought up the perfect plan. 

Lottie would pretend Harry's her boyfriend and ask for him to come over for dinner and spend the night. He always suspected Lottie of being the favourite child and now he's using it to his advantage and hoping they'll say yes.

Lottie sighs and fixes up her clothes before going downstairs to the living room where her parents are. She sighs and walks in "uh hi mum, hi dad. so I have a question. I have a boyfriend and he's really nice and I'd love it if you would let me have him over for dinner?"

Jay immediately breaks out into a smile and looks really happy "I mean for me, definitely, I don't mind darling. I'm very excited to meet your boyfriend and see if he's good enough for my girlie." She grins and looks at her husband Mark, who doesn't look too happy but seeing how happy Jay and Lottie look he reluctantly nods "yes okay, I'll meet the bot but he better be on his best behaviour" he then cracks a smile. Lottie smiles and gives them a big hug acting very excited "thank you so much. I promise he won't disappoint you!", she's a good actress.

She pulls back from the hug still beaming and rushes upstairs where she bursts into Louis' room, which scares the daylight out of him but also forces a very manly squeal out of him. He turns around to glare at her "Lottie! I'm cleaning! What's up?" 

Lottie smiles "you dear brother, owe me a new makeup brush set". Louis' face breaks out into a grin and hugs her tight "oh thank you so much Lots!" he kisses her cheek "I need to text Harry the good news! oh and finish cleaning up my room" he smiles from ear to ear. Lottie rolls her eyes fondly at her older brother and walks out into her own room. Louis picks up his phone and texts Harry 'hey babe the plan worked, you can come over for dinner tonight?' 

Harry gets a notification on his phone from 'boo' and when he reads it he grins and texts him back 'okay baby, I'll be over at 7:30 like we had planned'. He puts his phone down and goes to shower. 

Louis looks at his phone and immediately grins when he reads the message from Harry and replies 'okay babe, see you then xx' before returning to cleaning up his room. 

Once his room looks presentable enough for Harry to see, he turns to his closet and tries to pick out the prettiest outfit he can wear around his parents, some skinny jeans and a baby blue sweater that matches his eyes. He goes off to shower before coming back to put his clothes on. 

At exactly 7:30 there's a knock at the front door and Louis has to stop himself from excitedly dashing downstairs and opening the door for his boyfriend. Instead he calls out to Lottie "Lots your boyfriend is here!". He hears her let out a pathetic attempt at an excited squeal and run downstairs to open the door for Harry.

Harry smiles when he sees Lottie "hiya love, how are you?" he gives her a hug because he feels a little awkward as he can just tell that her parents are watching. Lottie smiles back up at him "yeah I'm doing good, you?". He smiles and nods "same here". It's starting to become a little awkward but luckily Louis appears at the top of the stairs and he looks gorgeous. Harry has to stop himself from staring too long.

Louis lets out a fake gasp "Harry! Hi, so you're the one who's dating my sister?", he comes down and gives him a little fist bump. Harry nods "well yeah, that me", he chuckles. 

Jay and Mark look over "you know him Lou?" Jay asks him. Louis nods in response and adds "yeah mumma, he's my partner in a lot of my classes and so we talk quite a bit" he's trying to come up with a believable excuse as to why he already knew Harry. It seems to work because Jay gives him a nod "alright, that's nice. In that case maybe the three of you can hang out until dinner is ready. There's not long left now". Louis nods and the three of them make their way up the stairs, Louis and Harry going into Louis' room and Lottie going into her own. 

As soon as they’re in the room Louis closes the door and smiles giving Harry the biggest hug he can “hi babe! oh i missed you so much”. Harry chuckles and hugs his babie back “hello baby, you saw me yesterday but i definitely missed you too” he kisses his head softly. Louis reluctantly pulls back after a bit and lays on his bed “come cuddle babe!”.

Harry smiles at how adorable Louis is and immediately gives into Louis’ request and lays beside him. He chuckles softly as Louis immediately attaches himself to Harry's side. “you comfortable there baby?” harry asks and looks down at Louis. Louis looks up for a second “so comfy” he lays his head back on Harry's chest.

This comfort is short-lived because not even 5 minutes later Jay calls up the stairs “kids! dinners served come eat!”. Louis pouts and reluctantly pulls away from Harry and gets up. Harry smiles at how cute Louis is and gives him a quick kiss before walking out of the room, he waits for Lottie to come out and then walks behind her into the dining room.

Louis takes his time so it doesn’t look like him and Harry we’re together so once he can hear them wand into the dining room he walks down and to the dining room himself. He sees that Harry's sat beside Lottie but left a seat next to him for Louis.

Jay looks up at him “oh come on Lou, hurry and sit next to Harry so we can quickly say grace and eat before the food turns cold”. Louis sees she made lasagne and chips and he grins, it probably sounds stupid but it’s been his favourite meal since he was a little boy. He smiles when he realises she probably made that because she thought he’d have to deal with Lottie's boyfriend.

He sits beside harry and they quickly say grace but Louis isn’t paying much attention because Harry does what he was dreading, his hand is all over Louis’ thigh and Louis is losing his mind.Jay finishes saying grace and looks up “you can dig in kids”. 

All 3 of them smile and everyone begins eating. Harry decides to be a little cheeky “so Louis how come you didn’t tell me I was dating your little sister” his hand creeps further up Louis’ thigh so it’s practically resting against his crotch. Louis’ breath hitches “um well I-I guess i didn’t want to make it awkward between us two or you and Lots”, he shifts a little. Harry nods and as a response to his shifting moves his fingers slightly so they brush over his crotch. 

Louis feels like all he can concentrate on is that, the feeling of Harry’s fingers brushing up against his crotch and his pants growing increasingly tight around the crotch. He doesn’t really pay attention to the conversation and he doesn’t need to because it’s mainly focusing on Harry and Lottie. He takes one more bite of his food before looking up “daddy can you pass me the salt please” he smiles at Mark. His heart drops when he feels Harry's hand get off his thigh and he reaches for the salt.

Everything seems to stop for a moment when Harry hands Louis the salt. Jay and Mark are super confused and Lottie looks like she’s about to slap harry for being so stupid. Luckily Harry manages to quickly come up with an excuse “oh uh here Lou, sorry Mr. Tomlinson I was just closer to the salt and it was easier for me to pass it to him”. Louis and Lottie simultaneously let out a breath that they didn’t know they were holding in. After that mini heart attack the dinner continued pretty uneventfully.

After a couple hours of embarrassment of both Louis and Lottie, their parents finally decided to go to bed. Mark puts his hands on his thighs and slightly rubs them deciding that it was time to get up "right. I guess it's time we call it a night now" he gets up and stretches a bit. Jay gets up too and sighs turning to Harry "Harry I'm sure this won't come as a surprise but you'll be sleeping in Louis' room and since you're friends that won't be a problem" She gives him a warm smile.

Harry and Louis are both internally screaming with joy but they keep a calm face. "Yeah it won't be a problem, I don't mind rooming with Lou as long as he doesn't mind my snoring". Louis chuckles "nah they won't bother me. once I'm asleep... well good luck waking me up again". Jay nods very happy that the boys are friends and don't mind the sleeping arrangements and her and Mark go into their bedroom. 

Lottie looks over to her brother and his boyfriend and winks "use protection please, I don't need any nieces or nephews just yet" she giggles and runs upstairs to her room before Louis can say anything. He looks up at Harry who smirks and kisses his lips quickly. Louis pulls back quickly "my room first babe" but secretly he loved the thrill of the possibility of getting caught.

Harry rolls his eyes fondly at Louis because he knows that Louis loves the possibility of being caught but regardless he sneakily carries him upstairs to his room. Once they're safely in Louis' room, with the door locked, Harry lays Louis down on the bed gently and Louis wastes no time in pulling him down to cuddle with him. At some point their cuddling evolves into making out and if it goes any further the only witness is the moon.


End file.
